Doc McStuffins (series)
Doc McStuffins is an American animated television series produced by Brown Bag Films. It premiered on March 23, 2012 on Disney Channel and Disney Junior. On April 4, 2018, Lara Jill Miller, voice of Lambie, announced that the last episode of the last season has been recorded, ending the show after five seasons. Main Cast *Dottie McStuffins a.k.a. Doc (voiced by Kiara Muhammad in season 1 to season 2 and Laya DeLeon Hayes in season 3 to present) - The main protagonist of the series. *Lambie (voiced by Lara Jill Miller) - A stuffed lamb who is one of Doc's best friends. *Stuffy (voiced by Robbie Rist in the series and Ben Schwartz in The Doc Files) - A stuffed blue dragon who tries to be the bravest dragon of all but does not succeed at that every time. *Hallie (voiced by Loretta Devine) - Hallie is a stuffed purple hippo and a nurse who is Doc's assistant. She can be very sassy and tomboyish, yet a very good and trustworthy friend. *Chilly (voiced by Jess Harnell) - A stuffed snowman who worries a lot. *Squeakers (no voice) - A squeaky toy blowfish. Toys *Angus (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - Angus is a toy kangaroo and part of a Karate Kangaroos game with his friend Sidney. *Aurora (voiced by Laraine Newman) - A telescope belonging to Henry, who speaks in 60's hippie lingo and walks on her tripod. *Awesome Guy (voiced by David Boat) - A super hero toy who saves people in danger. *Bella (voiced by Julianne Buescher) - Bella is a very beautiful ballerina wooden toy with a Russian accent that dances. She is idolized by Lambie. *Ben and Anna (voiced by Jeffrey Nicholas Brown and Meghan Strange) - Two stuffed monkey siblings that stick to each other. *Bernard (voiced by Matt Milne) - A light brownish, tan-colored bear that wears a blue vest with green borders. *Big Jack (voiced by Ty Burrell, Tom Cavanagh) - A toy box with a joker popping out when the handle turns. *Boomer (voiced by Dave B. Mitchell) - A soccer ball with a face that belongs to Emmie. *Boppy (voiced by James Arnold Taylor) - A blue inflatable punching bag shaped like a dog. *Bronty (voiced by Jeffrey Nicholas Brown) - A toy dinosaur. *Bubble Monkey (voiced by Hynden Walch) - A monkey that blows bubbles. *Buddy (voiced by Jess Harnell) - A dump truck toy that belongs to Donny. Buddy is Riggo's best friend. *Celeste (voiced by Kath Soucie) - Celeste is a space toy that shows a video slideshow in a dark ceiling of outer space, the constellations and the milky way galaxy. *Commander Crush - (voiced by Steve Blum) A special Transformers-like toy that turns into a spaceship. *Creepy Cuddly Charlie (voiced by Tom Kenny) A yellow-orange monster with three eyes, red horns on his head, a set of wings, an aquamarine tummy, a pair of green tentacles and dark green toenails. *Curly Q (voiced by Cherami Leigh) - Curly Q is a wooden girl doll with curly hair (hence her name). *Doodle Doo (voiced by Nigel Harman - A tin rooster that loves to crow. *Dolly (voiced by Alexandra Ryan) - Dolly is a princess toy who hangs around with Carl the train and Morten the lion. *Dragon-Bot (voiced by Jack Conely) - Dragon-Bot is Donny's new dragon toy. *Dress-Up Daisy (voiced by Amy Sedaris, Lexi Glouberman in "Blazer's Bike", Grey DeLisle-Griffin) - A very beautiful doll (similar to a Barbie doll) who loves to dress-up in different clothes (hence her name). *Frida (voiced by Sutton Foster) - A toy kite that both Alma and Emmie play with. Frida thinks she's a real fairy just like Chilly thinks he's a real snowman. Humans *Donny McStuffins (voiced by Jaden Betts, Andre Robinson) - Doc's younger brother. *Dr. McStuffins (voiced by Kimberly Brooks) - Dr. McStuffins is the mother of Doc, Donny and Maya and the wife of Mr. McStuffins. She is a doctor who works at a hospital. *Mr. McStuffins (voiced by Gary Anthony Williams) - A stay-at-home father who is also a great cook. *Tisha McStuffins (voiced by China Anne McClain) - Doc and Donny's older cousin. *Sabrina McStuffins (voiced by Raven Walker) - Doc and Donny's younger cousin. *Emmie (voiced by Kylee Anderson, Daniella Jones and Zoe Pessin) - The girl next door who is Doc's soccer teammate and her best friend. *Alma (voiced by Caitlin Carmichael) - Emmie's younger sister. *Luca (voiced by James Buddy Handleson - Donny's best friend. *Henry (voiced by Curtis Harris) - Doc and Donny's neighbor who owns Aurora. *Will (voiced by Jay Gragnani) - Donny's friend. *Carlos (voiced by Elan Garfias, Teo Briones) - Doc and Donny's former neighbor who owns Star Blazer Zero. *Emmie and Alma's Mom (voiced by Chris Nee) *Grandma McStuffins (voiced by Dawnn Lewis) - Doc's grandmother who loves to travel. *Maya McStuffins (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) - Doc's adopted baby sister. *Dev (voiced by Julian Zane) - A boy who was transported by accident to McStuffinsville. DVD releases References https://disneynow.com/shows/doc-mcstuffins Disney Junior